Saihate
by knight of nights
Summary: Why does the world forget that people wear masks? Often, those who smile the brightest, are does who have the most hurt inside. In memory of a loved one who died on January 31


Yukari watched the clock ticking away. As Miss Megurine continued to drone on about how important it was for students to understand the English language, the girl's thoughts were else where. Yukari skillfully ignored Yuuma's flirting and Iroha's jealous glances, only turning towards the pair once to flash one of her signature smiles. It was one of those smiles that lit up the room and caused others to stand in awe, wondering how a mortal girl could have such a glorious grin. It was a smile that made the wearer look extremely happy, regardless of the circumstances. And it was perfect for shutting up the aggravating students next to her. Yukari turned her eyes back towards the clock as the bell rang. Quickly grabbing her papers, she stuffed them into her bag as she rushed out the door, her short skirt swishing from side to side in her haste. Stopping at her locker, she reached inside and pulled out a grey jacket, which she quickly threw on her slender arms. Moving swiftly, she managed to slip through the crowd of excited students, and was almost down the front steps before she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Yukari, wait up!" a high pitched voice shouted. The gray haired girl turned, almost colliding with a teal haired teen who was gasping from running. Behind her were two more girls, one with short green hair, and the other with long orange hair. "Hey," she managed to gasp out. "You sure leave school fast!" She said trying to smile.

"Sorry Miku, but I have to take care of an errand today" she smiled widely, hoping the other girls would let her go.

"Well, would you like to come study with us when you're done?" The green haired girl asked. "Miku, Miki and I will be at Kagerou library if you want to join us" she finished.

"That sounds great! I'll join you guys in maybe an hour" Yukari smiled before leaving her friends. As she walked away, she couldn't stop herself from listing to their comments.

"Ah, I bet Yukari is going to meet a guy" Miki said dreamily. "She looks so happy, I wish I were her" Yukari couldn't help but laugh quietly as her friends agreed with Miki

Yukari pulled her jacket tighter as the cold wind blew her long gray hair. Throwing on her hood that had bunny ears, she looked up to the sky, noting the ominous clouds. She wrapped her arms around herself as she kept walking up hill, getting farther and farther from the center of the city. Taking one last turn she arrived at her destination, the city cemetery. Thousands of white tombstones seemed to glare at her, trying to confuse her with their near identicalness. But Yukari could have found her way with her eyes closed. Silently, she walked on the winding dirt paths, making sure she didn't disturb any other visitors. Finally she reached the grave. Unlike many of the graves here, this tombstone appeared new. The gray haired teen let her eyes casually fall across the name on the tomb stone. _Haku Yowane Yuzuki_. Sighing, Yukari sat cross legged in front of the grave and began to speak.

"Hey mom, I just came to tell you I'm still doing well." She sighed again, trying to think of something to stay to the silent tombstone. "I even have a few friends now" the girl smiled "I think you would really like them. One's name is Miku; she's really kind and always makes sure I'm included. Another friend I have is Miki; she's a total daydreamer and becomes a deredere whenever her crush, Piko, is around. Finally there is Rin; she's really mischievous, but I feel like you two would have gotten along pretty well." Yukari laughed, her voice laced with sadness. "Rin and I are in the same class, so now I actually enjoy going to school" she sighed, scratching her head.

Yukari leaned back, allowing the wind to caress her face. Looking at the sky, she realized the clouds had disappeared. It was kind of a before continue speaking to her long dead mom. "Well the most important thing is that Dell is getting married!" she giggled. "You remember Aria, right? She used to play with us when we were all little, and then you would call us in and make us ramen. I know there both still in their first year of college, but I think they belong together. Don't you agree mom?" Yukari asked, even though she knew she would never get an answer. "I'm still going to live with them for my last two years in high school, so it's like were going to be a family again, though no one could replace you mom" the gray hair girl sighed.

"I wonder what it's like over there, on the other side. Now that your there, I expect at least a letter" she tried to joke to herself, trying to forget the pain. "I know that the door has opened and your now far beyond, but can you still hear my voice and my prayers" she asked, her eyes welling up with tears. "Someday I believe that we can meet. From this day, without change I can move on." Yukari smiled despite the tears that streamed down her face. "They say that with the door now closed between our worlds, that we will get used to being separate, but why do I still cry?" She begged for an answer. When none came, Yukari tried to take a deep breath of air, calming herself down. Quickly she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. "Well I have to go" she said, before turning around and hastily half-walking, half-running out of the cemetery. As she climbed to the top of the hill, she paused, turning around.

"Sayonara" she whispered looking first at the grave, and then at the clear blue sky as she smiled again, wiping away her tears.


End file.
